


words #1

by hiirei



Series: microfics [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Microfic, Raijin Days, Shizaya - Freeform, fem!akashi, kazusei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: Microficsuntuk tiga fandom, dengan cerita yang, antara satu sama lain, tidak berkaitan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara © Ryohgo Narita
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio
> 
> Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

**1\. Durarara**

 

  * Cake **  
**



Piring dengan kue keju itu didorong hingga bersentuhan piringnya yang sudah kotor. Dengan kerutan di dahi, ia menatap si pemilik kue keju itu.

"Buatmu saja, aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Izaya.

Tanpa menanggapi, Shizuo langsung menyingkirkan piring kotornya dan memakan kue keju yang diberi untuknya.

_Manis._

Dengan dengusan, dia tahu, pasti nanti harus membelikan tuna sebagai ganti dari kue ini.

 

  * Glasses



Tampang Izaya memang tidak jelek-jelek amat, sih. Lumayan ... err, ganteng. Walau Shizuo selalu ingin menonjok wajah itu, tapi kalau melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekolah, Izaya itu uh, ganteng.

Tampang Izaya dengan kacamata, membuat semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Dan pemuda itu menikmati perhatian yang diberikan, sesekali menebar senyuman, dan tak jarang memberi kedipan. 

Shizuo  _jijik._

Dan tangannya refleks mengambil kacamata itu ketika Izaya duduk di kursinya, lalu menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping dengan satu tangan.

"Shizu-chan, aku tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis tanpa kacamata itu!" serunya, dengan tangan yang berhasil memukul dada Shizuo, walau tidak berasa apa-apa.

"Orang-orang jadi memerhatikanmu. Berisik."

"Lalu? Cemburu?"

Shizuo tidak menanggapi, tidak mau memberi jawaban yang akan membuat Izaya puas. 

Dan selama seharian itu, Shizuo harus mendikte setiap catatan mata pelajaran yang ditulis di papan tulis. Untungnya Izaya memilih untuk memakai lensa dan tidak lagi menarik perhatian yang membuat Shizuo  ~~cemburu~~ kesal.

 

  * Alarm



Shizuo bukanlah tipe orang yang bangun pagi. Dia lebih sering terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, dan buru-buru bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Karena semakin susah dibangunkan, Kasuka sering meninggalkannya dan berangkat lebih dulu.

Namun sejak dia mengenal Izaya, Shizuo setidaknya sudah terbangun pukul tujuh—atau enam lewat lima, jika dia tidak tahan lagi.

Izaya selalu membangunkannya. Entah itu dari ketukan di jendelanya yang hampir membuat kacanya pecah, suara terompet-terompet yang keras, atau malah Izaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Alarm_ di ponsel pun akhirnya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, walau tidak pernah sekalipun Shizuo terbangun dari empat belas  _alarm_ di ponselnya.

 

  * Anger



Shizuo itu mudah sekali dipancing amarahnya. Biasanya karena hal-hal sepele, kalau hal-hal rumit dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. 

Jika kalian tertawakan dia, dia akan marah.

Jika kalian menatap dia terlalu lama, dia akan marah.

Jika kalian tersenyum padanya, dia akan marah—oh, ini sih khusus untuk Izaya saja.

Jika kalian meneriakkan namanya, dia akan marah—ini juga khusus untuk Izaya.

Jika kalian berada di dekatnya, dia akan marah—ini sih khusus untuk Izaya.

Jadi sebenarnya, 99% penyebab Shizuo marah adalah Izaya.

 

  * Piano



Dentingan nada-nada itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengintip ruang musik. Mungkin ada yang berlatih? Namun biasanya klub musik bubar tepat pukul empat. Sekarang sudah lima kurang sepuluh.

Ketika dia melihat kepala berambut hitam yang dilihatnya setiap hari (mengapa juga Izaya harus duduk di depannya?), dia mendengus.

Jadi, Izaya bisa bermain piano? Uh, Shizuo tidak menduganya sama sekali.

Izaya menoleh, permainannya berhenti, lalu setelah tahu ada Shizuo di sana, dia menggeser duduknya. Tanpa diminta, Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda itu.

Jari-jari pucat Izaya kembali menyentuh  _tuts_ piano dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang enak didengar. Tanpa sadar, Shizuo menguap.

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Kuroko no Basuke**

 

  * Hamburger **  
**



Sejak acara mengobrol yang dia selenggarakan sendiri kemarin, Akashi jadi tahu bahwa  _burger_ itu enak. Dia suka, sangat suka. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin memakan makanan itu di rumah. Bisa-bisa, ayahnya marah.

Namun seakan tahu keinginannya untuk kembali ke sana, sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya tersenyum.

> **Takao Kazunari**
> 
> _Lusa kau sibuk? Kemarin kau bilang kau suka_ burger _, jadi kupikir mungkin kita bisa berkumpul dan mengobrol lagi di tempat yang sama._
> 
>  

  * Tea



Takao suka meminum teh. Biasanya pagi sebelum berangkat kerja atau sore di hari libur.

Dia suka teh dengan warna coklat yang hampir seperti hitam. Akashi selalu membuatkannya yang seperti itu. Ada rasa pahitnya.

Namun Takao selalu memberi setidaknya empat sampai lima gula batu ke dalam tehnya. Akashi hanya menatapnya dan Takao memberinya cengiran lebar, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

Kalau di hari libur, mereka akan duduk di sofa. Akashi dengan buku tebalnya, dan Takao dengan serial drama-nya.

 

  * Arrange



Akashi suka dengan kerapian. Semuanya ditata, disusun, diurutkan. Buku-bukunya disusun sesuai tinggi dan lebar, sepatunya ditata sesuai warna dari gelap hingga muda, dan CD serial drama Takao diurutkan dari yang paling baru. 

Namun sayangnya Takao bukan orang yang rapi. Apa-apa yang dipegangnya langsung menjadi berantakan. Dan Akashi harus merapikannya lagi.

Takao akan meminta maaf, lalu ikut membantu membereskan. Tapi kalau dengan Takao, waktu merapikan barang akan sangat lama karena Takao hanya akan membuat hal-hal lain menjadi tambah berantakan.

 

  * High



Akashi tidak suka tempat yang tinggi. Takao sempat meledeknya dengan berkata, "Tapi di tempat tinggi membuatmu jadi lebih tinggi dibanding orang lain, kan? Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti itu?"

Dia bukannya takut jatuh. Bukannya trauma. Bukannya tidak suka melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian.

Dia hanya tidak ingin merasakan keinginan kuat dalam dirinya untuk lompat dari ketinggian. Untuk merasakan jatuh ke tanah. Untuk merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

Kalau sudah terlalu larut dalam pemikiran seperti itu, Takao akan memeluknya.

 

  * Ghost



Takao sering melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia lihat. Sesuatu yang sudah mati. 

Berupa ragamnya. Kebanyakan membuatnya merinding dan harus menutup mata serta telinga. Harus memfokuskan kepada hal lain atau pura-pura dia tidak melihat agar tidak diganggu.

Namun terkadang dia juga melihat yang persis seperti makhluk yang masih hidup. Seperti orang biasa. 

Gadis itu, misalnya. Cantik. Rambut serta matanya merah. Dia memakai baju seragam yang Takao tidak kenal asalnya. 

Dan yang paling Takao pikirkan adalah bagaimana hantu gadis itu terlihat kesepian. 

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Osomatsu-san**

 

  * Limit



Osomatsu, sebagai remaja di bangku SMA, tidak kenal akan batasan. Kalau tidak suka, hajar. Kalau ada yang membahayakan, apalagi jika menyangkut adik-adiknya, hajar. 

Dia mengandalkan kekerasan, karena dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana kekerasan itu menjadi hal utama.

Namun ketika tangannya sendiri membuat adiknya, Karamatsu, yang mencoba menghentikannya, yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena dia, Osomatsu mulai belajar akan batasan. 

Batasan bahwa mengandalkan kekerasan itu hal yang bodoh.

 

  * Startle



Karamatsu itu sebenarnya orang yang jahil. Maklum, dari kecil selalu menjahili tetangga di daerah Akatsuka. 

Yang paling sering adalah mengejutkan. Dia sering tiba-tiba berteriak di saat hening, membuat orang-orang terlonjak atau berteriak. 

Namun pernah, suatu hari, Ichimatsu yang kesal berniat membalasnya. Menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi saat malam, dia berencana mengejutkan Karamatsu yang ada di dalam.

Pintu terbuka, Ichimatsu sudah siap mengejutkan si kakak dan—

"EH APAAN TUH AYAM BLING-BLING!!" 

Siapa sangka Karamatsu, yang hobi membuat orang terkejut, ternyata latah ketika dikejutkan.

Momen itu menjadi momen aib bagi Karamatsu Matsuno, dan Ichimatsu sesekali meledeknya hingga saat ini.

 

  * Scream



Choromatsu mendudukkan diri di samping Osomatsu. Mulutnya menekuk ke bawah, alisnya menyatu, dan jemarinya terasa dingin sekali. 

Harusnya tadi dia ikut saja dengan Todomatsu yang akan naik bianglala. Bukannya ikut dengan Osomatsu yang naik  _roller-coaster_.

Pengaman dipasang. Osomatsu memberinya cengiran, dan kalau dia tidak merasa jantungnya akan copot, mungkin dia sudah memukul kepala kakaknya. 

Wahana dimulai, teriakan Choromatsu adalah teriakan yang paling kencang terdengar, mengalahkan semua orang yang juga naik wahana tersebut.

 

  * Fat



Ichimatsu itu penimbun lemak. Makannya sama banyak dengan yang lain, tapi jarang bergerak atau sekadar berdiri. Lebih suka memojokkan diri di pojokkan ruangan dan mengendap di sana.

Makanya, tidak heran jika kini Ichimatsu berkeringat habis-habisan, lebih mirip seperti mandi keringat, setelah Jyushimatsu mengajaknya lari pagi.

"Ayo mulai sekarang kita lari pagi!" seru adiknya.

Ichimatsu lupa apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya dia pingsan.

 

  * Shivering



Jyushimatsu paling tidak tahan dengan dingin. Tidak kuat. Badannya akan gemetar dan rasanya dia akan beku. 

Musim dingin kali ini pun begitu. Sudah berlapis-lapis selimut dan baju hangat yang dipakainya, namun dia tetap gemetar dan tak jarang bersin-bersin. 

Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, dia melihat lima saudaranya yang berkumpul di  _kotatsu_. Ah, dia ingin berada di sana juga, namun rasanya mustahil karena dia tidak akan muat.

Argh. Jyushimatsu benci musim dingin.

 

  * Thunder



Akhir-akhir ini, hujan turun hampir setiap hari. Payung menjadi barang yang wajib dibawa jika tidak mau basah. Jyushimatsu memulai rutinitasnya untuk  _bermain hujan-hujanan_. 

Todomatsu bukannya membenci hujan. Dia suka, suka akan hawa dingin dan absensi terik matahari yang akan membuatnya berkeringat. 

Dia suka.

Yang dia tidak suka adalah petir, halilintar, guntur, dan apalah itu, dia tidak peduli namanya. 

Seperti halnya dia takut dengan gelap di malam hari, dia juga takut akan cahaya kilat saat hujan yang disertai suara gemuruh langit. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia akan membenamkan diri di dalam selimut, membatalkan semua janji acara yang akan didatanginya, dan berdoa agar tidak ada lagi suara-suara menakutkan itu.

Biasanya Osomatsu akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Ichimatsu akan ikut menakutinya. Choromatsu hanya akan menghela napas, namun tak jarang juga setim dengan Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu akan mencoba menenangkannya, dan Karamatsu akan menemaninya di dalam selimut, menyanyikan lagu yang membuatnya tertidur.

Seram.

Tapi asal kelima kakaknya ada di sekitarnya, rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya iseng dan ingin nulis yang ringan-ringan 8"") walau beberapa absurd ~~semuanya orz~~ tapi ya yang penting selesai /yha/
> 
> Tiga fandom kesayangan dengan dua otp yang saya cintai, saya harap bisa bikin ginian lagi kapan-kapan 8"")


End file.
